helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ～歓迎新鮮まつり～ |start = January 2, 2011 |end = January 23, 2011 |released = April 27, 2011 (DVD) May 18, 2011 (BD) |recorded = January 8-9, 2011 |format = DVD, BD |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ 2010 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER 2011 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ～歓迎新鮮まつり～) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to January 23, 2011. The concert tour was split into two series, which were split into two patterns themselves: *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live (Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ～歓迎新鮮まつり～ Aがなライブ) *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live (Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ～歓迎新鮮まつり～ Bっくりライブ) Both concerts were released as separate DVDs on April 27, 2011; A gana Live sold 5,207 copies and B kkuri Live sold 4,773 copies. A Blu-ray of both concerts including bonus footage was released on May 18, 2011 and sold 2,472 copies. A book, titled Hello! Project 2011 Winter Kangei Shinsen Matsuri (Hello! Project 2011 Winter 歓迎新鮮まつり), was published on April 8, 2011 by UP-FRONT BOOKS in cooperation with Wani Books. Tracklist A gana Live= #OPENING #3,2,1 BREAKIN' OUT! #MC① #VTR (Member Introductions) #Short Cut - S/mileage #Seishun no Serenade - Mano Erina #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Berryz Koubou #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume #MC② #WOW WOW WOW - Petitmoni V #Dekoboko Seventeen - Tanpopo# #MC③ #Gatamekira - Shin Minimoni #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Aa! #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger - Zoku・v-u-den #MC④ #Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- - ZYX-α #DESTINY LOVE - High-King #Scramble - High-King #MC⑤ #Ambitious Girls - Mano Erina #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #MC⑥ #Chou WONDERFUL - ℃-ute #HAPPY! Stand Up - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! ~ Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage, Mano Erina #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN?～Nihon wa Donna Kanji dekka?～ #Guruguru JUMP #MC⑦ #Tomo - Morning Musume with 9th generation #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku yo na Mirai de Are! - All with Morning Musume 9th generation ;Bonus Footage *Magical Future! - Berryz Koubou *Seishun Song - ℃-ute |-|B kkuri Live= #OPENING #Rival #MC① #VTR (Member Introductions) #Short Cut - S/mileage #Seishun no Serenade - Mano Erina (Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina as back dancers) #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Heroine ni Narou ka! - Berryz Koubou #I'm Lucky girl - Morning Musume #MC② #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Wada Ayaka solo #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Tokunaga Chinami solo #Akai Nikkichou - Okai Chisato solo #Hajimete no Happy Birthday - Mitsui Aika (Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina as back dancers) #MC③ #Watarasebashi - Mano Erina #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru - Sugaya Risako #Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze - Nakajima Saki (Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Kudo Haruka as back dancers) #Boogie Train '03 - Niigaki Risa (Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Kudo Haruka as back dancers) #MC④ #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Tsugunaga Momoko #100 Kai no KISS - Maeda Yuuka #FOREVER ~Anata ni Aitai~ - Tanaka Reina #MC⑤ #Bravo! - Morning Musume #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina with S/mileage #JUMP - ℃-ute with Mano Erina, S/mileage #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou with ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage #Suki-chan #MC⑥ #Come Together #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ ;Bonus Footage #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Takahashi Ai |-|Kanzenban= ;Disc 1 :See A gana Live Tracklist ;Disc 1 Bonus Footage #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Petitmoni V #GET UP! Rapper - ZYX-α #DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu - Aa! #CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Shin Minimoni #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X = ♥ - Tanpopo# #Ai ~Suite Room~ - Zoku・v-u-den #SHALL WE LOVE? - High-King #Kioku no Meiro - High-King #Magical Future! - Berryz Koubou #Seishun Song - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute ;Disc 2 :See B kkuri Live Tracklist ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage #Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Fukuda Kanon #Ai no Bakayarou - Kumai Yurina #The Bigaku - Sudo Maasa (Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari back dancers) #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Hagiwara Mai (Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka back dancers) #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Suzuki Airi #VERY BEAUTY - Ogawa Saki #Shiroi TOKYO - Shimizu Saki #Ne~e? - Michishige Sayumi (Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Kudo Haruka as back dancers) #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi #Ki ga Tsukeba Anata - Yajima Maimi #Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" - Takahashi Ai Featured Members *MCs ** **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *Morning Musume 9ki Audition Winners **Fukumura Mizuki **Ikuta Erina **Sayashi Riho **Suzuki Kanon *Hello Pro Egg **4th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **7th Gen: Katsuta Rina **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **10th Gen: Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka **Jang Dayeon ;Opening Act *Kikkawa Yuu Concert Schedule Trivia *The A gana Live focused on the revived units, also collectively referred to as the Chanpuru units, while the B kkuri Live focused on individual solo performances. **This is also the last concert to feature all of the Chanpuru units, before they became inactive and effectively disbanded. *Kikkawa Yuu was the opening act in the concert tour, performing "Sayonara Namida". *On the opening day, January 2, the winners of the Morning Musume 9ki Audition were announced: Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and surprise addition, Hello Pro Egg member Fukumura Mizuki. Gallery 25.jpg|Hello! Project promoting the tour 5805789505_004bdd8263.jpg rival1.jpg 5806342138_09baf6d34f_z.jpg hp_2011_winter-group1.jpg hp_winter_2011-berryz.jpg hp_winter_2011-cute.jpg 5783645938_bdb38eb5b0.jpg 5783648760_5a02ba5f4d.jpg|Jang Da Yeon 5788498064_d50a7413f8.jpg 5788382968_bd1482b6ed.jpg 5805748939_29a63b14e2.jpg 5805827131_7192abf1b5.jpg 5805831747_eaf9931960.jpg 5806403608_924b1f2c42.jpg 5787737743_2f01c3db3d.jpg 5787499951_9d512b5212.jpg|MC External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Tour Goods (Archived) *Discography: **A gana Live (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **B gana Live (DVD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **Kanzenban (BD): Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) *Books Listings: Hello! Project, Odyssey Books Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2011 Concerts Category:2011 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:2011 Blu-rays